The Dark Side of Pleasantview
by EvaHound
Summary: The Sims 2 world or Pleasantview is renowned around SimCity for being a happy place. At least from the outside it looks that way... Inside, there are... darker matters involved...
1. Chapter 1 - Cecilia

_Hi :) This is my first Fan Fiction here about the life of My Sim Cecilia Delange, Alexander Goth's Fiancée which is set in the pre made town of Pleasantiew. Hope you enjoy it._

**Cecilia**

Cecilia smiled as she looked out onto the graveyard in her garden. She would have liked the idea to have been her own but that wasn't the case. It had been in the Goth family for ages, long before Cecilia had come. To be honest, these moments alone was all that Cecilia felt was worth while in her life at the moment although just like the last time she felt things were changing, maybe even going her way.

Cecilia had never been blessed with charm or friendliness for that matter, she did have a strange beauty and grace about her and was highly intelligent. More than Alexander was, that was all she knew. With a casual elegance, which was easily obtained by her long black dress that flowed out behind her, Cecilia stepped away from the window and entered the living room, where the Grandfather clock was. This was because, Cecilia had planned everything in her day down to the last detail. She had to.

The hour hand clicked into place and the clock chimed 7pm. In a moment, Alexander would be home any second now. She walked to the kitchen so that when Alexander came back he would think she had done normal housewife activities such as cooking or at least idly flicking through a cook book as she would never have to cook due to the sheer amount of servants they had.

The door opened and Alexander came in. He threw his coat onto the table by the door as usual expecting the woman to clear it up. Swine, Cecilia thought but when Alexander came into the room she smiled in a sickly sweet way that an adoring wife should.

'Hello, Darling, Good day at work?' She asked in a tone that was clearly sarcastic but Alexander didn't seem to notice.

'What do you think? I'm stuck with every god forsaken, idiotic teenage soul at high school who thinks they have an understanding of science but ends up disappointing me.' Alexander didn't even look at her.

'So I take it was bad.' Cecilia said cuttingly. Why can't he just give me a straight answer, she thought but smiled while Alexander just left the room. She dropped her smile the moment he left and replaced it with a scowl the moment her fiancée left the room. She hated the way Alexander treated her but she knew things were going to change for her. She had it all planned out.


	2. Chapter 2 - Alexander

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this is the second one. I have decided to do each chapter from one person's point of view at a time so hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a bit shorter than the first one :)_

**Alexander**

Alexander sat in the lounge, feeling bored with his so called perfect life. This was nothing new obviously as he always felt bored with his life, I mean what was there to like about it? Over affectionate fiancée and stuck in a dead end job as a high school science teacher to a group of morons. He felt that he should be doing better by now. At his age, His father Mortimer was already well esteemed, had married the love of his life, Bella and was even expecting a child. Even after Bella had been taken, Mortimer had his wealth. Alexander would swap his life for Mortimer's in a heart beat.

'Cecilia, what are you cooking? You been in the kitchen for bloody ages.' He called to her. 'I'm not quite sure yet, dearest, something simple perhaps as you know I am not a talented cook and our butler is gone for the day. Maybe there are some leftovers.' She said finishing it off with a stupid laugh. Bitch he thought, I'm starving. He wished his fiancée wasn't so useless and feeble.

'Honey, there are leftovers, I'll just heat them up now.' Cecilia said. Again she finished it with that irritating laugh. She came through several minutes later with a meal that reminded Alexander of one of his father's experiments. 'I must have made this a while back. Me or the Butler.' Alexander said nothing. It was obviously you, he thought, the butler would never make something this revolting.

'How was your day?' She asked. They had just talked about that earlier. Why is this woman so PATHETIC, he thought but he just said, 'Good, Good.' Better than repeating himself to a woman who just DID NOT LISTEN.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cecilia

_Hope you are enjoying it so far :) Here is the third chapter ._

**Cecilia**

Cecilia ate supper in silence after Alexander's kind reply. The moment he was kind to her, she immediately knew that he was annoyed at her for something. It was best just to keep quiet. After they had both finished, Cecilia put the plates away, again in silence. If she annoyed him anymore he would be up all night and that would ruin her plans tonight so she was just going to keep him as calm as possible. They sat in the lounge until about 10.30 pm.

'I am going to bed now. Don't disturb me when you come in.' Alexander said without looking Cecilia in the eye. Instead he stared at the doorway, as if he was hoping to get out of the room as fast as possible. Cecilia nodded and smiled although Alexander didn't return this smile. Although many wives would have been upset by his lack of affection, Cecilia didn't care at all. She waited until several minutes later to get up because Alexander would be suspicious that she left the moment he left.

She silently stepped out of the lounge and crept down the basement stairs, carefully not making the stairs creak. Again, Alexander would be suspicious. Cecilia had often envied her fiancée's career. When she had moved in with him, he had made it clear that she would NEVER have a career and would simply ruin any chance of a healthy relationship or family. When she asked how he knew his eyes glazed over and he simply said past experience. This was why Cecilia would go down to the basement whenever she could. She could continue her scientific dreams there.

Cecilia never let on but she was a great scientist, better than Mortimer given the chance. She had created many things but never shown them to anybody. Her inventions were great but this new invention would make she never had to hide her inventions away again. This was the one that would change it all.


	4. Chapter 4 - Alexander

_Hi :) Here is the forth chapter so hope you enjoy, sorry it's quite short the next one will be longer :)_

**Alexander**

Alexander lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He found these moments alone to be the most satisfying moments of his day. He felt him and Cecilia got on best when they were alone so it annoyed him that she always wanted to spend time with him. She was so needy. He couldn't get to sleep due to his irritation with her pea brain memory.

He had always regretted settling for Cecilia. At the time, he felt annoyed that 'the one' had left for 'another one' and Cecilia, the Gothic girl from next door had seemed highly welcoming to him. She had helped him through the breakup, in a way she had made him ready to love again but instead of moving on, he had just settled for her. She had seemed so perfect for him especially after his ex had seemed the complete opposite to him.

He regretted his engagement but felt a sense of responsibility to hold to it. It was his duty as a respectable man.

He removed these thoughts from him mind though and continued to try and sleep. If he was asleep when Cecilia came in, he wouldn't have to talk to her in anyway. Cecilia came in about an hour later. Alexander was not asleep but faked it. Anything to avoid her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Alexander

_Fifth Chapter, hope you like it!_

**Alexander**

'Goodbye, honey!' Cecilia said as Alexander left the house. He didn't even say goodbye. Although he hated his job, anything was better than being in the house with Cecilia. He knew and so did she that his carpool arrived at 10pm. It was only 9.30 but right now he didn't care at all. She didn't either.

Finally, after half an hour of waiting in the cold, the carpool arrived. He was glad to get in it.  
'You look freezing, rough night with Cecilia?' asked Jerry, the man Alexander went to work with. Alexander smiled and nodded. Jerry was literally Alexander's only friend since he had started being a science teacher at SimCity Academy. Jerry knew Alexander was a silent man and never pushed to hard which made it the ideal friendship.

Finally after a journey in silence, they arrived at the school. Alexander prepared himself for the day. It was even worse since his teaching assistant had left. Apparently Alexander was too mean to her. He KNEW he wasn't, he was just stern to stupid people and she had been. As he walked through the corridor, everybody was silent. They knew that Mr Goth hated his life and if they got in the way, he would snap. For most teachers, the pupils would taunt them but Mr Alexander was old fashioned and would hand out worse punishments than a detention.

'Good morning, class.' Alexander said to his tutor group. He hated them all, a group of young teens. He knew he had once been one as well but he remembered him and his classmates being more in intelligent. He did the register as usual. He told them the notices as usual. It was by all standards a normal day until fifth period came.

He had been told that he would be getting a new teaching assistant then as she had to arrive from SimCity and it would take her a while. As if he cared much. She would just disappoint him like the last ones. He taught science to all the children like normal although despite everything, he was a little intrigued to see who would be his new teaching assistant so he was a little distracted.

Finally, ten minutes into the lesson, there was a knock on the door. She had arrived.  
'Hello, I'm...' She cut off mid sentence as she saw Alexander. He recognised her immediately despite the fact she had changed. He remembered her tying her hair in a ponytail with a blue ribbon and a yellow strapless dress. Now her she had her hair long and straight with bangs on either side of her face. She was wearing a pencil skirt and a halter top which were not very appropriate for a teaching assistant but to Alexander it seemed perfect. Even if he didn't know her, she would be pretty with tanned skin, deep brown eyes and long chestnut hair. A perfect figure and intellectual she was Alexander's perfect girl. Was.

'Erm... I'm the new teaching assistant, Lucy although you can call me Miss Burb.' She said, smiling slightly shakily. She avoided Alexander's eyes the whole way through and he knew why. She had been his first love. And His first heartbreak...


End file.
